The Slytherin's Adventure
by Layne Dawson
Summary: Zelda Rikter wanted more than anything to be with Scorpius Malfoy, when her first ride to Hogwarts gives her the first step, she feels this year will be totally awesome. I'll try to update on Saturdays if possible.
1. The Train

As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry Potter, which is very unfortunate for me.

**Chapter One: The Train**

Rita Skeeter was at Platform nine-and-three-quarters with a strange girl, one with sky blue curly hair and violet eyes. The girl was wearing a gray T-shirt with a pale green jacket and ripped blue jeans. A green and silver tie hung loosely around her neck. Skeeter held the girl's hand in hers, "now Zelda, it doesn't matter what house you're in. Not to me."

"Yes, Aunt Rita," Zelda replied with a smile. Rita wasn't actually her aunt, but Zelda's parents are very busy aurors and need someone to be her guardian when they're away, which is most of the time.

"And if you get time to write," Rita picked up a small briefcase, "you use this," Rita handed it to Zelda. It had gold lettering spelling _Zelda Rikter_ next to the latch, a matching gold.

"I was wondering what this was, it didn't look like yours!" she opened it and looked inside. Zelda gasped in awe as she saw her very own quick-notes quill on a bed of parchment, "Oh my God..."

"I wasn't with you on your birthday and I kept forgetting to give it to you. I put some parchment in there too, because writers can never have too much!" they giggled together. Just then, a pale boy with blonde hair walked by her with his parents following closely behind, "Oh, the Malfoys," Rita noted aloud.

Zelda sighed. She knew she'd never end up with Scorpius. _The last in his pure-blood family and I'm a stupid half-blood. _She thought to herself. Her eyes turned a dark blue and so did her hair.

"Zelda!" Rita yelled.

Her eyes went back to violet and her hair went, not to sky blue, but to a hot pink, "Yes?" Zelda said shyly.

"Were you using you powers on purpose?" Rita was, of course, referring to Zelda's metamorphagus powers.

"What was I doing?" She honestly didn't know, and was curious as to what she was telling the world.

"You were sad, weren't you" Rita said, concerned, "why?"

"I have this crush and he'll never go for a girl like me" Zelda whispered to her guardian

"Who is it?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, I met him at Pigfarts" Pigfarts was, of course, a magic summer camp on Mars.

"Well you know what you should do?"

"Forget about it?"

"You just go up and talk to him"

"But, Draco Malfoy probably made him hate people who aren't pure-bloods..."

Rita looked up at the clock, realizing they've been talking far too long, "Oh, you better get on the train!" She hugged her girl and walked away "I love you, see you at Christmas!"

"I love you too Aunt Rita!" Zelda smiled. She knew that not many people had people as loving as Rita to help her. Zelda ended up looking though stuffed compartments until she came to one with only one person sitting in it, staring out of the window. It was a boy whom she didn't recognize. She remembered that she still had her outrageous features and made her hair a muddy brown and made her eyes green.

She opened the compartment, "Can I sit here?" she asked.

The boy turned to look at her, "Sure, no one's coming anyway," Scorpius Malfoy said with a slight frown.


	2. Scorpius

**Chapter Two: Scorpius**

Zelda was shocked, Scorpius had tons of friends at Pigfarts, how is he alone? "How do you know no one's coming?"

"All my friends from camp said they aren't friends with Slytherins. They said Slytherins are no good. They know my family, couldn't they make a guess that a Malfoy's gonna be a Slytherin?"

"Slytherins are awesome! They're clever, and determined and-"

"The same house the Dark Lord is from"

"That has nothing to do with it!" _his dad must not have taught Scorpius to be a Malfoy_

"My dad was a Slytherin and even had the dark mark!"

"You know what? History is my least favorite subject. You need to put your past behind you and don't think about it."

"I just know that Harry Potter's son will be in Gryffindor like him"

"Which one are you talking about? Because one is already in Gryffindor, but the other one could very well be sitting at Slytherin." Scorpius looked up at Zelda, "Optimism keeps people going!"

Scorpius sighed, "I guess I could hope no one cares about me being a Slytherin"

"The people the mind don't matter and the people that matter don't mind" Zelda quoted a favorite musician/comedian of hers. "I'm Zelda by the way"

"Scorpius Malfoy" he said

A skinny boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes opened the door, "can I sit here? I don't wanna sit with my brother or any of his friends. They cause so much trouble that just being his brother could get me in trouble! I'm nothing like them anyway."

"Sure, we're all outcasts here!" exclaimed Zelda as she started to slouch in her seat, "I didn't make friends at camp and I hate crowds to I came in here to seek another outcast-"

"-who happened to be the lonely Slytherin" Scorpius continued

"and then came the younger brother of James Sirius Potter, the prankster"

Zelda looked at the boy, "What's your name?"

"Albus Severus Potter!" The boy jolted when a different boy, obviously related to the first, ran up and grabbed his shirt, "Mom told me to keep an eye on you"

"James, can I say something to these two first?" said the first boy. He looked to Zelda and Scorpius, "I'm Albus Severus, but call me Al!" His brother pulled him away and the door slid shut.

"Told you he wasn't like his brother," Zelda said

"Shut up!" Scorpius said jokingly "Hey, Zelda..."

"Ya?"

"So, are we, friends?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Zelda said with a smile.

Scorpius smiled back, "Promise?" He held out his hand, like his father held out his hand to Potter so many years before him. Only, this time, the other took his hand.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were dressed in their uniforms and followed a half-giant to the boats next to a black lake that, wouldn't ya know it, was named the Black Lake. Zelda and Scorpius stood next to each other at two large doors inside Hogwarts castle.

Scorpius tapped Zelda's shoulder, "what's wrong with your hair?" he whispered.

She grabbed some of her hair, it turned back to sky blue while they were in the dark and he just noticed because of the new light, "Oh, I'm a metamorphagus. This is my natural hair color. If I don't pay attention, my 'disguise' goes away. That doesn't happen to more mature metamorphs though, so I'm not cursed for life." She started to change it back to brown.

"No," Scorpius said, "I like it."

Professor Sprout opened the doors, "we're ready for you all" she said. The first-years walked down the Great Hall. All eyes on them. They all got to the front and stood for a few seconds, enough time for Al to slide in next to them.

Professor Sprout pulled out a roll of parchment "When I call your name, you are to come up and be sorted" She started calling out names of first-years who came to the front and sat on a stool, then she put a ragged-looking hat on their heads and the hat either shouted "GRYFFINDOR" "HUFFLEPUFF" "RAVENCLAW" or "SLYTHERIN" then the child ran over to their 'second-family' you could call it.

Eventually, Professor Sprout called "Scorpius Malfoy!" Zelda realized that they were holding each other's hands. She let go and he went up. Nearly four minutes passed when the Sorting Hat finally shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Not long after, "Albus Potter" was called. Only ten seconds could have passed before the Sorting Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Soon, it came to "Zelda Rikter!" She walked up with shaky hands and sat on the stool. She heard a voice in her head _**hmmm... Zelda... you are a tricky one like the Malfoy boy. You are intelligent, very intelligent. But you are also very determined and cunning. You're perfectly even between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Any preference miss Zelda?**_ Zelda knew exactly where she wanted to be. She promised Scorpius and Al to be their friend, it'd be hard if she was at the top of Ravenclaw tower and they were stuck in the dungeons. _I'd like to be in Slytherin. I promised Scorpius and Al I'd be their friend._.. a silence... _**have fun, Zelda, in-**_ "SLYTHERIN!" She was so happy she had friends in her house, she almost cried.

She got up and almost sprinted for Scorpius and Al. She sat down and hugged them. They sat there until the sorting was over, then Professor McGonnagal, the headmistress, reminded students of the rules, clearly because of James Sirius Potter, and stating the Forbidden Forrest was forbidden (go figure). Finally, they could eat. But one question was on everyone's mind.

"Zelda, why is your hair blue?" asked pretty much everyone.

"I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will. But a metamorphagus has a sort of 'default' state and this is mine."

"Wicked!" said two Slytherins in unison. Almost identical, except that one was a boy and the other a girl. They both had the same brown hair that looked like someone was constantly pouring chocolate milk over their heads, except hers was long and curly. They had bright blue eyes and smelt of blueberries.

"I'm Nicole," the girl said as she held out her hand; her nails were painted green and silver. Zelda shook her hand and felt the softness of her fair skin.

"I'm Joshua" said the boy, "we're twins, if you haven't noticed"

"And we are the prefects for Slytherin house" Nicole exclaimed.

"How convenient!" added Joshua. Everyone laughed.

The trio conversed with the twins for all of the Welcome Feast and found out a few tips for the future. "If you don't have any interest in Divination, DO. NOT. TAKE. IT." mentioned Nicole. "I thought it would be fun but I was so wrong..." Zelda took a mental note, "What you DO want to take is Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid is AMAZING!" by the end of the feast, the trio heard many stories about the twins' experiences.

Nearing the end, the twins were told to lead the first-years to the common room. "Let's go! First-year Slytherins, follow us!" Nicole yelled.

"C'mon! Let's do this!" Joshua shouted


	3. Stairs

**Chapter Three: **

They followed the twins out of the Great Hall and to a staircase.

"This is the Staircase to the dungeons," said Nicole. The trio gasped. "It's not like that, and it's cooler than you think."

The Twins led the first years down the staircase. The candelabras were black amongst the gray stone bricks. Zelda noted the smooth dark wooden rail on the sides. The stairs were made of the same stone bricks as the walls.

The stairs ended at a long, narrow room. It had the same walls and floor as the stairs, but there was a violet rug with gray lining in the middle of the square room. There were three wooden doors, pale with age, on one side. Double doors, a shiny dark brown-red, on the opposite side.

Nicole and Joshua walked over to the first of the three doors, "This is the Potions classroom" said Nicole as she gestured to the sign next to the door 'POTIONS'

"This is where you go for potions class. Pretty self explanatory,"explained Joshua. Everyone chuckled.

They moved over to the next door, Nicole started "This is Professor Slughorn's office, he's the Potions teacher-"

"-And head of Slytherin house, believe it or not, you can't come to us with all your problems!" Joshua finished as he gestured to the sign 'POTION MASTER' next to the door.

Nicole pointed to the last door on that side, "those are the actual dungeons-"

"Gasp now" Joshua said. They all chuckled.

"They haven't been used in hundreds of years," Nicole continued, "Detentions used to be that they'd hang you by your thumbs!" Everyone gasped, "at least, that's what we were told as first years."

"Onward Snakes!" Joshua exclaimed as he headed for the double doors. He opened them to reveal more stairs. They were still stone, but had a green rug with silver tassels going down.

"We really get workouts as Slytherins," Nicole joked. They lead the first years down.

They eventually came to a large open room, the stones were tinted slightly green and there were basically two floors in it. There were two sets of stairs going down to the floor from where they were standing. The trio walked down with the rest of their class. The room was a dead end except for a river at the side in front of them.

"Where's the common room?" Scorpius asked.

"Turn around!" The Twins said in unison. They all turned to see a stone door. Nicole and Joshua rushed to it, her high heels clicking on the stones. "ASPHODEL!" The two said in unison. The door opened silently... by itself.

"Don't forget your password!" Said Nicole

"Or you'll be locked out and DIE!" Joshua said cheerfully, "I'm kidding, but you will have to wait for someone, or get Professor Slughorn to let you in."

After the prefects, the trio was first to enter. It was a great, large room with the wall opposite them entirely made of glass looking into the black lake, which gave the room a greenish tint. The floor was made of dark wood with a slight red tint. A black fireplace on the left wall made the room very warm, they didn't realize that the rest of the dungeon was actually very cold until they felt that warmth. On the same wall were many portraits, most of dark and depressing men. There were two couches and an armchair near the fire with a circular green rug in the center of the semi-circle. An archway on the right wall reveals a few steps going up and another room.

"These are past Slytherin headmasters," Nicole explained as she motioned toward the portraits, "most recently, Severus Snape," she pointed to a greasy haired man in black robes in a brass frame.

Joshua was near the far wall, "this is a glass wall peering into the black lake, don't be frightened when the giant squid swims by-" suddenly a giant squid swam past and made everyone jump. Zelda grabbed Scorpius' hand, "like that" Joshua and Nicole chuckled.

Nicole pointed to the archway, "through that is another room, pretty much like this one 'cept it has some staircases that go up to the dorm rooms, your dorm rooms."

"The stairs to the boys' dorms has a portrait of Merlin near it, girls' has a portrait of a wolf near it." explained Joshua.

"Simple enough, but we need to tell you junk in the early morning so go upstairs and get acquainted with your roommates and go to bed soon. You'll find your stuff is already in your room, it's against the rules to switch rooms, but Slughorn honestly doesn't care if you switch with someone tonight." Nicole said.

The Twins finally separated to help the first years (of their respective gender) to their dorm rooms. Nicole led Zelda and the fifteen other girls to the fourth floor of girls dorms, "I'm not sleeping on this floor girls, but I have to come up to check lights out, it a thing we have to do for first and second years. Think of me as a camp counselor! Let's find your rooms!"

They first checked 4A, which had girls named Becky, Madison, Alex, and Cristina in it. Next, they went on to 4B with Cheyenne, Bri, Emily, and Lauren. Then, they got to 4C.

"knock knock! No one home!" said Nicole as she opened the door. She bent over and checked the tag on the chest on the bed to her right, "SA-CHU-BEARD" said said jokingly, she's been butchering everyone's last names to make them laugh. Of course, all the girls chuckled.

A tall blonde one called out "Brittany?"

Nicole nodded, "Yep," Nicole patted her on the head, even though they were only a few inches off. Nicole went on to the next one, "DEERN"

A brunette poked her head out, "Willa?"

"Willa DEEEEEEEEEEEEErn" Nicole basically yelled. No one chuckled louder than Zelda. Nicole continued on to the next one, "I don't know about this one... uh... ROOOOOOOOG! It's not a very good one, sorry Caroline!"

"'s okay. You get an A for effort" a girl with a pixie cut said as she walked up to Willa's bed, where the other two were talking.

"I'M BEING GRADED ON THIS?!" Nicole replied panicky, she giggled and continued on, "and our last victim is RIEKOR... Riektor actually..."

Zelda thought to herself _yep, that's me_ and replied "Is Zelda the one you're looking for?"

"Very much so! Join your 'mates!" Nicole said, "Last kids, ROLL OUT!" They left.

Zelda walked over to the three on Willa's bed. She was scared to talk to them, they seemed to be good friends already, "Hey," she said shyly, "am I intruding?"

Willa pushed Caroline to scoot over, "Not at all!" she said with a smile, "Brittany, Caroline, and I went to the same muggle school actually. We're pretty good friends."

"We're muggleborns, before you ask," Brittany said.

"I wasn't going to and I honestly don't care about blood status," Zelda replied.

Caroline smiled, "Thanks," she looked at the chests, "we should try to unpack now... or soon,"

"Now would be nice" Zelda said.

"Yep" "Agreed" At that, they started to unpack.


	4. Severus

**A/N Any one who read chapter 3 before before November 14, 2012 should know that I changed the name of the character "Brenda" to "Brittany" because a friend requested I change it.**

**Chapter Four:**

"So what's your family like, Zelda?" Brittany asked as she put up a poster over her bed with the word 'METALICA' on it.

Zelda paused unpacking her clothes. She hadn't really thought about her family since Aunt Rita saw her off, "My parents are Aurors," the three looked confused, "wizard cops," she set her favorite pajamas aside "Anyway, they're gone most of the time and I usually just hang with a family friend, Rita Skeeter," she set the last few shirts in the middle drawer and shut it.

"I heard of her!" Willa exclaimed as she put her guitar on a stand next to her bed, "she writes for the Daily Prophet, right?"

"Ya," Zelda replied, placing her socks in another drawer, "I call her Aunt Rita because she might as well be my aunt." she closed the small drawer, "We both have a passion for writing," she remembered her gift, "which reminds me, I have a gift from her that I need to put in my desk," she lifted some jeans in one of her trunks to find the leather briefcase, "she wasn't at home on my birthday, so she gave this to me before I got on the train," she grabbed the case and placed it on her desk, "I'm not even sure how to use it yet, and I don't want too many people swarming me,"

"Then why are you telling us?" Caroline asked as she put her graphic tees in her own middle drawer.

Zelda put her favorite muggle books in an open space on her desk, "It's a quick notes quill, and people will think I'm giving Rita an 'inside scoop' from Hogwarts," she dropped _Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac_ as she finished the sentence, "I'm not, by the way, I write fiction, not news reports," she picked up the novel, "I'll probably only use it for brainstorming and stuff, I like to use regular quills when writing," she put up the last few books and picked up her two posters.

"Well, what are your parents like?" Brittany said as she unpacked her bass guitar.

Zelda taped up her poster of _Howl's Moving Castle,_ a favorite movie of hers, "They're always busy," unraveled her _Assassin's Creed_ poster, "Mum's a great cook, her cookies are amazing," she taped it over her desk, "Dad used to use his lunch breaks at his job to draw on paper bags for my lunch at muggle school, of different muggle things I liked," she got out her regular quills and ink bottles and started arranging them.

"Like what?" Willa said as she taped a _Doctor Who_ poster of the TARDIS over her own bed

"Adventure Time, Doctor Who, lots of stuff!" she put her extra bottles in a drawer, I really kinda miss them... My parents..."

In the common room, Zelda was waiting for Scorpius and Al to come downstairs to head to breakfast. She was very bored and decided to play a little with her powers. Zelda turned her hair red and gave herself green eyes. _I wonder if I should talk to one of the portraits _she thought, "Excuse me, mister black robes? Sorry, I can't remember your name,"

"My name is Severus, Severus Snape," he turned to her, his eyes softened, "you look very beautiful," he said, "you remind me of a girl I once loved, she's dead now, will be thirty-six years on the thirty-first of October," he saddened.

"I'm sorry, I'm a metamorphagus, I was just playing around with it and went with this," she changed back to blue hair and violet eyes.

"That looks pretty, too," he replied, "what's your name?" he asked

"Zelda, Zelda Rikter," she replied.

"Rikter is a new name, never heard of it... muggle-born?"

"No, half-blood. My dad went to Durmstrang and my mum went here. She never told me her house though." she smiled, "I've got a couple friends whose parents went here" she said, "one is Potter"

He made a disgusted sound, "Potter, I never liked Harry Potter. He was so much like his father, who's the little creature?"

"Well, there are three of them, James Sirius is a Gryffindor third year, his little sister, Lily Luna isn't here yet, and Al is a first year Slytherin," she replied.

"Just Al? Potter couldn't think of anything good?"

"Well, we CALL him Al, he's Albus Severus Potter" his eyes widened.

"Potter... named him after me?" he stuttered

"I guess so, it's not a very popular name," she replied.

He was quiet for a moment before Al and Scorpius came down the stairs from the boys' dorms, "Hey Zelda!" "'morning" they greeted.

"Hey" she replied. Zelda stood up and walked Al over to where she was sitting earlier, "Al, do you know why you were named Albus SEVERUS? This is a legitimate question, I don't know"

"Well, my dad said to me on the platform, 'Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two headmasters, one was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I ever knew'"

"Do you know who that is?" she pointed to the man in the portrait, "That is Severus Snape"

"Wow..." Al said surprised

"Hang on," Scorpius interrupted, "do you know my father? Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy was my godson. He was raised in a family that supported The Dark Lord, I was a double agent. He made all the wrong choices and would've done better joining Dumbledore's Army than following his father. At the point, Draco was once given the task to murder Albus Dumbledore, and he couldn't do it. To kill someone you have to have strong enough feelings to kill them, and Draco lacked it. When he finally tried his final attempt, I had to kill Dumbledore, he knew Draco was sent to kill him and asked me to kill him instead of Draco. I doubt Draco knows, but of course, we all have the tiniest sliver of good in us, and I sincerely hope he had enough to raise you right."

"Wow..." Scorpius said, "I never knew, I just always saw the Dark Mark on his arm and thought he was evil. I never would've guessed,"

Scorpius sat down on the couch and Zelda sat next to him, holding his hand tight, "I'm sure he tried very hard to raise you right. I just know it.

At breakfast, she was sitting with Scorpius to her left and Al across from her. Willa was on her right and Brittany and Caroline to Al's left. The girls were having a heated argument over their favorite bands and which is better, often getting off-topic to their collections of graphic tees.

Nicole and Joshua's voices rang in to ear-shot "FIRST-YEAR SLYTHERINS!" "SCHEDULES HERE!" "FIRST-YEARS" "SLYTHERINS" "SCHEDULES!" The Twins walked over to the six Nicole started, "First-year Slytherin Schedules," "They're all the same," Joshua continued, then in unison "but you need YOURS!" They went on

"Zelda"

"Brittany"

"Willa"

"Albus"

"Caroline"

"Scorpius"

Then they finished "SEE YA!"

They were all quiet for a moment before they burst out laughing "So what are we doing?" Zelda asked as she unfolded it.

It was soft parchment and had purple ink on it, her name atop was handwritten, but the rest in font. She looked at her schedule for a few seconds before saying it aloud.

_Zelda Rikter_

**1st Year Slytherins**

**Monday:**

**-AM Free**

**-PM Defense Against the Dark Arts- Donovan**

**Tuesday:**

**-AM Flying- Hooch**

**-PM Herbology- Longbottom**

**Wednesday:**

**-AM History of Magic- Binns**

**-PM Free**

**-MIDNIGHT Astronomy- Sinistra**

**Thursday:**

**-AM Free**

**-PM Potions- Slughorn**

**Friday**

**-AM Transfiguration- Flowers**

**-PM Charms- Flitwick**

"-and that's it" Zelda finished.

"Wait," Willa paused, "midnight?"

"Ya, I guess it's to make absolutely sure that we're gonna get the best dark possible" Brittany replied, "and we even get to sleep in Thursday mornings!"

"and Mondays!" Caroline added.

The six walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, eager to meet their teacher, Mr. Donovan.

"I wonder what he looks like!" Willa exclaimed, "His name is pretty cool!"

"Like that says anything about how cool he is," Brittany replied.

They made it to the forth floor at that point and stopped, "Which way do we go?" Albus questioned, "I know it's on this floor!"

Zelda looked around and saw a man wearing a brown overcoat over a blue suit with a red tie. He looked back at her, his dark hair brushing his shoulders. He held up a finger and mouthed "first". Zelda pointed to herself with a questioning look, he nodded, she nodded back. He waved his hand toward himself. "I think I found him," she said as she started walking towards him. They followed.

As they approched the man, Zelda asked, "Mr. Donovan?"

"First year Slytherins?" he replied

"Yes!"

"C'mon, I've got a lesson for ya!" He smiled down on them, he was quite tall, "There's a seating chart on my desk, please sit where it says."

Zelda was first to walk into this spacious room. The ceiling was high and had supports from the wall going into it. There were large windows on one wall, a staircase leading to another room on the one next to it, and the other two had a few portraits. There many tables with two chairs each, made of a dark wood. She walked toward the front to his desk, the rest of the group wasn't far behind. The chart was printed on paper, it had 24 rectangles with two names each. Half the names were in green, the other half in red. Zelda's table is on the far left and second down. She turns around, concluding where in the room that was. She walked through the space between the second and third rows to the far right table and sat in the seat next to the window. There was a boy sitting at the table next to her already, a Gryffindor with brown hair.

He turned to her, "Hi, are you Zelda?"

Zelda was a little shocked a _Gryffindor_ knew her name, "uh..."

"It was on the seating chart"

"Oh, yea. I'm Zelda."

"I'm Kaegan." He smiled a charming smile. He had perfect teeth and his hair was the brown of dark chocolate.

Scorpius sat next to Kaegan, leaned over to look around Keagan, and said "Hey Zelda!"

"Hi, this is Kaegan" Zelda replied

The boys shook hands "Hey. Scorpius?" Kaegan asked

"Yep!"

"Cool"

At that moment, a Gryffindor girl around Zelda's height with red hair and freckles walked into the room. She strode to the front desk and looked at the chart, she turned around and looked directly at Zelda. She walked over and sat between Zelda and Kaegan. She held out her hand, "Rose Weasley, you're Zelda I assume,"

Zelda shook her soft hand as she said, "ya, nice to meet you, Rose. Have you met Kaegan?"

"Yes," she sat down, "but not him!" she pointed to Scorpius

Scorpius had a look on him like he was in love... with Rose, "I'm- uh- My name's... Scorpius"

"Nice to meet you Scorpius!" Rose replied, blushing a little. _What? Scorpius has a crush on ROSE? Seriously? Love at first sight is so cliché_... Rose turned back to Zelda, "I'm excited for this class!"

"Why?" Zelda replied, as Kaegan and Scorpius started up a conversation.

"My uncle is going to lecture this class sometimes. He's an auror."

"What's his name, I might know him," Her parents bring people home for dinner all the time.

"Harry Potter."


End file.
